Sample preparation is an analytical process which includes an extraction procedure that results in the isolation and enrichment of components of interest from a sample matrix. Extraction can vary in degree of selectivity, speed and convenience and depends not only on the approach and conditions used but also on the geometric configurations of the extraction phase. There is a constant need for the development of simplified and miniaturized sample preparation methods requiring lower quantities of purification materials and more efficient ways to obtain isolated and purified analytical samples.